Brody-Rachel Relationship
The Brody-Rachel Relationship, most commonly known as Brochel or Westberry, is the relationship between NYADA students, Brody Weston and Rachel Berry. Overview During Rachel's first days at NYADA, Brody is the first and only fellow student to make an effort to be friends with Rachel. He later tells her that he is interested in her. At first, Rachel does not want to be with him, since she still sees herself as in a relationship with Finn. She later decides to go on a date with Brody anyway, but they are interrupted by Finn. While Rachel is in the process of letting go of Finn, Brody sleeps with Rachel's arch-nemesis Cassandra, making Rachel very angry. They make up, however, and start spending more time together. Brody even decides to move in with Kurt and Rachel, so that they can be together even more often. They officially start dating in Sadie Hawkins, the eleventh episode of Season Four, but in Guilty Pleasures, the seventeenth episode of the same season, Rachel confronts him after finding out that Brody is a male prostitute and they break up. Episodes S4= Rachel and Brody meet for the first time when Brody leaves the shower completely nude while Rachel is in the bathroom at the same time. They have a chat and realize that they have a few things in common. When Rachel is nervous because she has to sing a song in front of the entire university, Brody encourages her so that her rendition of New York State of Mind goes well. Brody is the only one clapping when Rachel finishes her performance, but Carmen Tibideaux is also impressed. Sometime later, while Rachel is looking at a picture of Finn, Brody interferes and tells her that her relationship is doomed, like when he broke up with his girlfriend six weeks after he came to NYADA. Rachel says that she and Finn won't end up like that for she won't turn her back on him. Brody says that nobody says she should, but tells her she shouldn't dwell in the past and should look on shaping her future because she moved to New York and became this new and improved girl. Brody then takes her iPhone and snaps a picture of both of them and tells her to remember what he says. He then offers to walk her to class. (The New Rachel) Brody is working out on a park bench in New York when Rachel comes by him to ask him to help her with a "sexy" assignment after Cassandra July tells her that she is not "sexy enough" to dance the tango. The two put on a very sexual performance of Britney Spears' Oops!... I Did It Again with the other NYADA dance students, but Cassandra is unimpressed by the performance. Brody comes to Rachel's defense by saying that she was great, but Cassandra claims that Brody was great and Rachel was "just okay", claiming that "Maria von Trapp, Willie Loman, and Shrek" were roles more suited for Rachel. This angers Rachel and she tells Cassandra off, which gets her kicked out of the class. When Rachel is painting a heart around Finn's name back in her and Kurt's new apartment, Brody stops by the loft to give her orchids and to reveal his feelings for her. However, just as he is about to kiss her, she pushes him away and he realizes that she is still in love with Finn. Brody tells her he'll respect her boundaries, but affirms that even when they are together during class, he will still be thinking about kissing her. Later, during the Everytime montage, as Rachel dances with a boy instructed by Cassandra, Brody is seen outside the room, smiling and happy as Rachel gets to participate in class again. Also, Rachel is seen painting over Finn's name, implying that she is ready to move on. (Britney 2.0) Brody walks in on Rachel as she does stretches. Brody compliments her on her new makeover and reveals that he had a makeover, claiming that he was a "scrawny kid with a bad haircut and a unibrow". Brody once again tells Rachel that he likes her, which makes her smile bashfully. Rachel goes to the piano to practice the song A Change Would Do You Good. They both sing while dancing around New York, taking pictures with Rachel's phone before ending up back in the NYADA dance studio where Brody tells her that she is amazing. Impulsively, Rachel asks him to come over so she can cook dinner for him. Later, Rachel is cooking dinner, but burns it accidentally. When Brody arrives, they have a pizza dinner instead, laughing at Rachel's shocking cooking skills. Their talk eventually comes to what they were like when they were young and secrets they haven't told anyone. When Rachel mentions Finn, Brody reiterates that they are just friends, however a few seconds later, they are seen making out. A knock comes at the door, making Rachel laugh as she tells Brody that it's probably Kurt, forgetting his keys again. Rachel then opens the door revealing Finn standing there. Brody stands up and Finn looks at Rachel then Brody with sadness in his eyes and the episode ends. (Makeover) Finn and Rachel are feeling awkward after Finn caught Rachel with Brody. However, Rachel insists that they are just friends. Later, when Rachel and Finn go on a double date with Kurt and Blaine at the karaoke bar, Callbacks, Brody runs into the foursome, providing an awkward situation. Finn then insists that Rachel and Brody should sing a duet together on the karaoke, to which they are hesitant, but ultimately agree. They sing a pleasant rendition of Demi Lovato's Give Your Heart a Break, which is well received by the patrons. After the date, Rachel admits that she and Brody kissed. She thought Finn wanted her to move on after their break-up, but this still upsets Finn leading them to sing Don't Speak. (The Break-Up) Cassandra starts off Dance 101 by inviting upperclassmen, including Brody, to assist her in her class, and Brody and Rachel immediately pair off together. Rachel is excited to see him and informs him on her decision to audition for The Glass Menagerie. Cassandra interrupts their conversation and that ends their interaction for the episode, but not before Rachel makes arrangements with Brody to help her with her audition. Rachel, instead of working with Brody as planned, leaves to see the McKinley High School production of Grease that is being directed by Finn and starring Blaine, with Kurt, at the encouragement of Cassandra. Cassandra then devises a plan to seduce Brody during There Are Worse Things I Could Do and sleep with him. After getting emotional during the Grease production, Rachel calls Brody's phone which Cassandra answers and cruelly informs Rachel of her and Brody's affair and berates Rachel for being naive about Brody and her audition leaving Rachel devastated. Rachel chooses to leave McKinley, but not before being confronted by Finn who assumes she was crying over Brody. (Glease) Rachel is in her dance class when Brody walks in taking Cassandra's place. Rachel then starts packing her stuff and tries to leave. When Brody confronts her, he sense the anger she's having. Rachel tells him that she is angry with the hook-up he had with Cassandra, but he defends himself saying he came onto her and that it was her who walked away from their plans for another guy. He then grabs her for foxtrot partners. During the dance, Brody gives Rachel a reality check. He tells her that they are now adults and that involves making adult choices, and that she made herself unavailable and that people can't be mind readers. She fires back telling him that you don't need to be a mind reader to know that they are mortal enemies. However, Brody doesn't want to risk the friendship the two have developed and tells her that it won't happen again, which Rachel accepts. He then changes topics entirely, asking if she is going back to Ohio for Thanksgiving. Rachel tells him about her plans with Kurt, and he finds that slightly depressing (knowing her cooking). He tells her that he can't afford to go home, and invites himself over, but also offering to cook for them. Rachel appears caught off-guard for a second, but then agrees to his request with a warm smile. He then makes a joke about inviting Cassandra, and Rachel laughs at it, implying that all is forgiven. At Rachel and Kurt's apartment, Rachel is smiling over the witty conversation that Brody and Kurt are having. She then speaks up saying that this is great, and Brody agrees, but adds that there is no singing. Immediately Kurt looks to him in shock, and Rachel with humorous anger. Brody then gets Rachel to help butter the turkey. When she help, Brody insists that she's doing it wrong and holds her hands showing her the correct motion. When dinner is served, Brody and Rachel sit beside each other. Brody then tells Kurt that he can start carving the turkey, but says that he's not going to eat after watching the two of them rub the turkey. Coincidentally, there is a knock at the door and guests that Isabelle invited enter to what they were told was a party (Kurt invited Isabelle). Then when Isabelle arrives, Kurt, Isabelle and Rachel burst into Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time. Brody is caught by surprise seeing everyone burst into song and choreography. Later on, Brody joins in on the fun and follows Rachel's lead in the dance. (Thanksgiving) Brody is seen standing on the side stage stairs, giving Rachel a pep-talk before she goes on-stage at the NYADA Winter Showcase. Afterwards, he holds her hand and tells her that she will be great. He then steps up the stairs past Rachel to leave, but she stops him and kisses him. He then asks her what the kiss was for and she explains that she is just going to do things like she's never going to get another chance again. Kurt then interrupts them and tells Rachel that she is up next. When Rachel performs Being Good Isn't Good Enough, Brody is seen smiling at her and gives a standing ovation at the end of the song along with the rest of the crowd. He shouts "encore". At the end of O Holy Night, Rachel runs and hugs Kurt and then Brody. Later on in the episode, Kurt is asked to perform in the Showcase. While he is singing Being Alive and he gets to the lyrics: "Somebody hold me too close" the camera goes off of Kurt and onto Brody and Rachel, who look at each other and then Brody takes Rachel's hand and holds it for the rest of the song. (Swan Song) In the beginning of the episode, Rachel reveals to Kurt that Brody spent the night because it was a long commute from his apartment to hers. Throughout the episode, Rachel has become too busy to hang out with Kurt due to investing all of her time with Brody. Kurt explains that she runs off to help Brody with something that will no doubt have Brody shirtless. Later on, Rachel cooks a turkey burger for Brody, but he arrives forty-five minutes late which angers Rachel. Brody apologizes for missing the dinner and tells her that she is priceless and he would go to the end of the world for her. The two later dance with each other during a montage scene to Ryder's I Only Have Eyes for You and Brody tells her that he will try to find a place closer to Rachel, to which Rachel asks him to move in with her. (Sadie Hawkins) In this episode, Brody comes out and sits in front of Kurt, completely nude, Rachel gives him a quick kiss. Kurt scolds him and tells Rachel off for letting her boyfriend sit his bare ass down on his vintage flea market chairs. When Rachel talks about her topless scene in a student film, Brody supports her, but Kurt does not. Brody defends her by saying that in order for Rachel to win an Oscar, she has to expose herself. Rachel says she'll do the scene regardless of whether Kurt wants to support her or not. (Naked) Because of Rachel's insufferable attitude since the Winter Showcase, Kurt has decided to knock Rachel down a peg by challenging her to a diva off at an event titled 'Midnight Madness'. Rachel asks Brody what a Midnight Madness is and he explains that it is basically NYADA's fight club, but with singing instead of punching. When they later perform Bring Him Home, Brody is seen smiling at both of their performances, not showing any biased favor towards his girlfriend. Even when Kurt is voted the winner, he remains impartial. (Diva) Brody does not come to Lima for Will's wedding, however, he is mentioned by Rachel several times during her meeting with Finn. She mentions that Brody felt weird about going to a stranger's wedding. Once Rachel comes home, Brody has decorated the entire house for Valentine's Day. They share a few kisses and Brody notices that she is kissing differently and asks if Rachel has seen Finn. Rachel denies anything has happened between the two. When Rachel asks if Brody has done anything interesting, he denies it and says he's been at home watching work-out videos, but a cutaway scene shows Brody leaving a hotel with money, obviously implying he has been prostituting himself. At the end of the episode during Anything Could Happen, Brody and Rachel are seen sleeping in the same bed. Rachel gets up to go to the bathroom to take a pregnancy test. (I Do) After constantly rifling through her roommates' possessions, Santana finds a pager and a wad of cash in Brody's things and comes to the conclusion that Brody is a drug dealer. Rachel dismisses this and doesn't believe that Brody would do something like that. When Santana questions Brody's whereabouts during the snowstorm, Rachel tells her that he is probably stranded somewhere and calls him to prove that Santana is wrong. Brody tells her that he is stuck at his friend Leo's house, but a disbelieving Santana thinks otherwise. Brody tells her that he has to go and Rachel doesn't question anything after that. (Girls (and Boys) on Film) At the beginning of the episode, they sing How to Be a Heartbreaker. Santana goes along with Rachel to the see the doctor, and after the check up Rachel comes into the waiting room to see Santana, looking happy as it is confirmed that the supposed pregnancy was just a scare. Rachel straight away wants to go back to life as though nothing had happened, but Santana tells her to think about the things that she is doing with her life, starting with "donkey face" which refers to Brody. Santana later goes to NYADA to confront him, as she wants him out of their lives and apartment, she also sings Cold Hearted about him. He tells Rachel about this and Rachel wants Santana to make a choice. She must either leave him alone or leave the apartment, she chooses to leave. The next day, Brody goes to a motel room thinking it is just a regular customer when he realizes that it is Santana waiting for him in the room. He starts to try and explain, but Santana tells him that he needs to explain it to someone else. Finn then comes out and confronts Brody. They then get into a fight and Finn ends up beating Brody up and before Finn leaves tells Brody to, "Stay away from my future wife!" He also tells Brody to get out of Rachel's life without any explanation, just to disappear. (Feud) Rachel reveals that Brody left her apartment without any explication and saying that they will always be friends. But later on, after Kurt gives her and Santana boyfriend/girlfriend pillows, she says that just because he left the apartment, it doesn't mean they are not together anymore. Santana denies this and says that it's over and that she was wrong about him being a drug dealer, because he is, in fact, a gigolo. Rachel seems shocked after this and goes to NYADA to confront Brody, asking him why he lied to her if they were supposed to be honest with each other, Brody then asks why she didn't tell him that she slept with Finn at Will and Emma's wedding and tells her that it was also Finn, who beat him, Rachel is surprised by this. Brody asks if it's over, Rachel says it is. They sing Creep, during the song they look at each other hurt. After Rachel goes back to her apartment, she tells Santana and Kurt about her break up with Brody and they sing Mamma Mia. (Guilty Pleasures) Brody is mentioned in this episode after Finn apologizes to Rachel for physically attacking Brody at his hotel, seeming a bit worried as he saw the phone call from Rachel. However, Rachel is touched and gives him gratitude for defending her over Brody. He is no longer mentioned in the conversation after this. (Sweet Dreams) Rachel asks Cassandra if she hooked up with Brody to give her a lesson, but she replies that she actually slept with him because of his abs. Rachel then says to her "But yours are so much better". (Wonder-ful) Songs S4= ;Duets Brochel Makeover.png|A Change Would Do You Good (Makeover)|link=A Change Would Do You Good Gleegiveyourheartabreak.jpg|Give Your Heart a Break (The Break-Up)|link=Give Your Heart a Break Iuyi.png|How to Be a Heartbreaker (Feud)|link=How to Be a Heartbreaker Creep!brochel.jpg|Creep (Guilty Pleasures)|link=Creep ;Related Songs *''Sister Christian'' by Night Ranger (The New Rachel) *''New York State of Mind'' by Billy Joel (The New Rachel) *''Oops!... I Did It Again'' by Britney Spears (Britney 2.0) *''There Are Worse Things I Could Do'' from Grease (Glease) *''Let's Have a Kiki/Turkey Lurkey Time'' by Scissor Sisters/Promises Promises (Thanksgiving) *''I Only Have Eyes For You by ''The Flamingos (Sadie Hawkins) *''Mamma Mia by ''ABBA (Guilty Pleasures) Gallery Huggy!brochel.gif Tumblr mb1h1ji4Cg1qerpqao6 r1 brochel.gif Makingout!Brochel.gif Tumblr mb28ynwLr91r2bqr5o8 brochel.gif Sexualtension!brochel.gif AChangeWouldDoYouGood!st!Brochel.gif AChangeWouldDoYouGood!Brochel.gif Claps!brochel.gif Cuties!brochel.gif Movein!brochel.gif Broadway!brochel.gif Creep theirbestduet!brochel.gif Hahahdsha!brochel.gif Whoops!brochel.gif Kissinginido - brochel.gif LOL!brochel.gif Hey!brochel.gif Brochel.gif Brochel1.gif Brochel_2.gif Brochel 1.gif Tumblr mbhfozPgm81rwpgk4.gif Tumblr mat0fykAcY1r350t5o1 250.gif Tumblr mat0fykAcY1r350t5o2 250.gif Tumblr mat0fykAcY1r350t5o3 250.gif Tumblr mat0fykAcY1r350t5o4 250.gif Tumblr mat0fykAcY1r350t5o5 250.gif Tumblr mat0fykAcY1r350t5o6 250.gif Tumblr mat0fykAcY1r350t5o7 250.gif Tumblr_mat0fykAcY1r350t5o8_250.gif Tumblr_mat0fykAcY1r350t5o9_250.gif A Change Would Do You Good.gif Brochel 22.gif Brochel 3.gif Brochel 4.gif Tumblr_marr8yzqZd1ruq9dto1_500.jpeg Brochel_Kiss_scene.png Brochel 5.gif Brochel 6.gif Glee.S04E02.HDTV.x264-LOL.-VTV-_437.jpg Brody_and_Rachel_.jpg Tumblr mapcj4iU4E1rorqk0o4 250.gif Brochel.jpg Brochelsmiles.jpg brochel.png brochel3.png|singing together HOLDINGHANDS.jpg|Rachel and Brody holding hands :) Tumblr mbuko2ZVBM1rimqnvo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbuko2ZVBM1rimqnvo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mbuko2ZVBM1rimqnvo2 250.gif Tumblr mbng60Xo821qjxnoio3 250.gif brochelglease.png Brochelbaby3.gif BROCHELBABY2.gif Brochelbitch2.gif Brochelbitch1.gif Brochel in Being Alive.jpg Brochel watching Being Alive.jpg BD-pgPHCcAEanmf.jpg-large.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m44s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m33s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m29s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m25s30.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-03h02m23s253.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m48s211.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m43s194.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m30s63.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h53m28s38.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-03-02h42m44s239.png Brochel Makeover.png Danceclass brochel.png Grease!Brochel.png Iwannadance brody.gif Smile rachel.gif Nomusic brochel.gif Useyourimagination_brochel.gif Dancing brochel.gif Ionlyhaveeyesforyou brochel.gif Giveyourheartabreak brochel.jpg Rachelandbrody gyhab.png Gyhab - brochel.jpg mfgh50X8Id1rzlquvo1_500.jpg Tumblr mjzo92wjjg1qfcdl6o5 250.jpg Rachel&Brody.gif Creep!brochel.jpg Schermafbeelding 2013-03-23 om 15.37.07.png.jpg GuiltyPleasuresScreenshots5.png 111brochel.gif Smile!brochel.gif Creepduet!brochel.gif Duet - brochel.gif Hahahhhah!brochel.gif Gyhab - tbu brochel.gif Theirfirstduet!brochel.gif Shutupandance brochel.gif Kiki!brochel.gif Rachelwasincredible brochel.gif Aww - brochel.gif Hi brochel.gif Nervous brody.gif Swansong rachel.gif Thebestofbest brody.gif What brochel.gif Goodpeptalk rachel.gif Ok1 brochel.gif Justlikethat brody.gif Creepy butwhatever brochel.gif Ok4 brochel.gif Slippp.gif Moreclapsforrachel brochel.gif Clapsforrachel brochel.gif Whoa brochel.gif Tnr smile brochel.gif Ishipitsohardduringthatep brochel.gif BrodygivesRachelsomeconfidence brochel.gif Yourturn brochel.gif C0ckblocking brochel.gif Blackandwhite brochel.gif Boundaries brochel.gif Hahah cute funny dance brochel.gif 1 dance brochel.gif Everytime brochel.gif Smiles probablyblushed brochel.gif Ilovehowhewantsthekisssobad brochel.gif Thisissooocute brochel.gif Brochel kiss.gif Thenewrachel brochel.jpg rachel and brody.png Hug!brochel.gif Awww heisalwayssupportingher brochel.gif SwanSong!brochel.gif NYADAshowcase brochel.gif Ishipbrochel.gif Danceclass brochel.gif Makeover 4x03 brochel.gif Soadorable kiki!brochel.gif Sosweet priceless brochel.gif Creep brochel.gif Giveyourheartabreak !brochel.gif Cuties aww imissthem brochel.gif Hebroughtherflowers aww brochel.gif Slowdance brochel.gif Theyareabeautifulship poorbrody brochel.gif Creep GP2 brochel.png Creep GP brochel.png rachel and brody relationship .png Brochell (4).gif Brochell (3).gif Brochell (2).gif Brochell.gif Tumblr myrddwnFDB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr myyih1ZKIZ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mz0k0lJEm51ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n6f755yCfd1ra5gbxo1 250.gif rachel and brody.png Navigational Category:Relationships Category:Couples